Abstract ? Unit of Compliance and Training The Unit of Compliance and Training was created to develop, administer, and monitor staff training programs as well as provide quality assurance for all aspects of the animal care and use program. Training programs have been developed with an emphasis on consistency and incorporate the most current scientific literature and regulatory requirements to ensure that TNPRC animal care staff are providing the highest level of care. Training programs have been established and expanded for new animal care staff and a continuing education program assures that experienced staff continue to incorporate improvements in the field. The quality assurance program helps maintain excellence by assuring compliance with standard operating procedures and policies established by the Division of Veterinary Medicine, which often exceed minimal regulatory standards. In addition, the quality assurance program interfaces with TNPRC Facility Services to maintain animal research facilities in top condition. During the previous grant cycle the Unit of Compliance and Training has made significant progress in a number of areas that are critical to the operation of the animal care and use program with a concerted effort to improve training quality and effectiveness, improve standards of animal care and documentation, and enhance the quality and characterization of the breeding colony.